Happily Ever After?
by bee87
Summary: Different view of Luka and Abby's life after she passed out at the end of Season 12. Will they get the HEA they deserve, read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story was written just after Season 12 of ER. **

**Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own ER just playing with the characters.**

Five minutes had passed since Abby had left a bloody handprint on the window of the suture room door and passed out. Luka was desperately trying to release himself from the gurney but all he was achieving was exhausting himself. Many thoughts were running through his head; how could I let myself get into the position that I am unable to protect Abby and my unborn child? Then again it was his ER and he wasn't about to let Steve and his mate just walk out of here without putting up a fight! He hoped Sam was OK, although, his biggest priority was what was happening to Abby.

It had now been ten minutes and still nobody had come to find Abby! Considering he had heard her say that she would be right back he thought that the others would have noticed her absence, unless they were dealing with a really bad trauma. Luka thought if only he could knock something over that someone may be able to hear and come to his and more importantly Abby's aid.

Kerry, Morris, Ray and Haleh were still working on Jerry.

"Pressures coming back up" Kerry said. "It looks like he's finally stabilising, good work Morris"

"Thanks boss. OK let's get him up to the OR stat" and with that Morris and Weaver walked out of Trauma 1, wheeling Jerry upstairs.

"Hey, I thought Abby was supposed to be coming back here?" Ray asked Haleh.

"She was. She seemed a bit out of it earlier on, we should probably go check on her." Ray and Haleh walked into Trauma 2.

"Oh my God, you better get someone in here Haleh, looks like she's lost a litre on the floor" Just at this moment there was a loud crash from sutures. Luka had managed to bash into a suture tray, successfully knocking it over as he had hoped. Ray rushed into the room.

All Luka could think was thank God someone was here. He was making it difficult for Ray to remove his restraints as he was desperate to get to Abby. Finally Ray removed the restraints and extubated Luka who jumped off the gurney and almost suffered a syncopal episode from standing up too soon. "Whoa, slow down Kovac" Ray said.

"You saw Abby right? I need to help her she's probably suffered a placental abruption."

"Even if that is the case she has two Doctor's working on her and we need to check you out first man. What happened to you?"

"Look Ray, we'll talk about it later I need to be with Abby and she needs me now more than ever"

Abby was already in Trauma 2 on a gurney with Weaver, Morris and Haleh working on her. "What are her vitals" Morris shouted.

"BP is 90 over 60 and pulse ox is 53" replied Haleh.

"An what about the baby?" Weaver then asked.

"Heart rate is below 90 it's in distress" This is when Luka and Ray walked in.

"I'm here Abby" Luka said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry it took me so long to get here" and he grabbed her hand. Just then the heart monitor started to beep. "She's in shock which is making her bradycardic we need to get her up to OB and give her an emergency c-section and stop the bleeding before she goes into DIC" Ray said.

"DO SOMETHING FOR GODSAKE" Luka yelled, now in tears as memories of losing his family in Croatia came flooding back to him. Please God don't do this to me again I beg you please let them be OK.

**A/N Do people want me to write an explanation of the medical terminology or is it understandable at the moment? Let me know your thoughts. Thanks : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was now up in the OR and Luka was scrubbing in, at this point Dr. Coburn came in. "Doctor Kovac, what do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm scrubbing in."

"Luka, are you sure you should be here?"

"Are you serious? Do you really think I would be anywhere else? Abby needs me and I'm not leaving her alone. There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"OK, as long as you know I'm only allowing you in for Abby. You will not make any comments on what I am doing."

"Just make sure you get the baby out and control Abby's bleeding with no further complications. They've both been through so much already." Luka was finding it difficult to hold back his tears at this point.

"That's what I'm going to do" Coburn said. Then both her and Luka walked into the OR where Abby was.

It was at this time that Pratt and Neela arrived at the hospital, having come from Gallant's funeral. All that was pushed to the back of their minds as they stepped through the ambulance bay doors and saw the aftermath of the gunfight from only thirty minutes ago. "What the hell happened here?" Pratt asked.

"Steve and a couple of his buddies, that's what" came Ray's response.

"Bloody hell. Is everyone OK?" Neela asked.

"Well we believe that Steve kidnapped Sam as we haven't seen her since they shot their way out of here. Jerry got shot and is the OR and Abby had a placental abruption and is haemorrhaging really bad"

"Oh God. Where is she now?"

"Up in the OR. Coburn's performing an emergency c-section"

"I have to go up there and scrub in"

"No Neela. Kovac is up there with her. Besides, we need you down here. We still have patients to treat." Morris said as he walked up to admit.

Back in the OR Coburn was about to begin Abby's c-section. "OK make sure we have plenty of blood to keep up with any excessive blood loss." At this Luka looked up and fear was etched on his face.

"Sorry" Coburn apologized. "You probably didn't need to hear that"

"It's OK. You have a job to do. It's not like I don't know how serious this is. I am a Doctor after all"

"Not at the moment your not. Your a father and a boyfriend first, Doctor comes second. Let's start"

"I'm here Abby and I'm not going anywhere you hear me?Now be strong and fight this" Luka said, his voice muffled by his sobs.

"Right she's been given an epidural. I will make the first incision cutting horizontally through the abdomen, just above the pubic bone. I need suction to drain off the amniotic fluid and finally I make an incision through the lower part of the uterus. And he's out. Doctor Kovac congratulations you have a son." The reason Coburn was commentating on the operation she was performing is because she had a med student with her. "Scissors to Dad" Luka reached up and took the scissors from the nurse and cut his son's cord. Once he had done this the nurse took the baby over to the another part of the room to do the apgar. Luka was waiting for a cry from his son so that he knew his son was OK.

It took a minute for the baby to cry but to Luka it felt like a lifetime; he had never left Abby's side and was holding her hand tightly. "You hear that Abby? That's your son, you did it" The alarm started to go crazy on the monitor and Abby started oozing blood. "Abby you hold on, I need you, Kyle needs you" Although Abby and Luka hadn't formally chosen a name for the baby, Kyle was a name that had come up in discussion. They both liked it and Luka hoped that by giving a name to their son and saying that he needed Abby would make her fight harder.

"She's in DIC I may need to perform a hysterectomy if I can't locate and control the bleeding. Luka I need your consent"

"What?" Luka said bewildered.

"Well you are practically next of kin and if I need to do a hysterectomy I will need your consent to do it"

"Yes, but only as a last resort. I would prefer if you didn't have to do it"

"We will have to see, if I don't control this bleeding soon then I will have no other option"

Luka signed the consent form and kissed Abby's forehead, a tear escaped from one eye and rolled down his cheek and onto Abby. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

In another OR Allbright was just finishing suturing Jerry's chest having performed a bullectectomy. "Right I want him moved to the S.I.C.U and I want you to monitor his obs every fifteen minutes and let me know if his condition worsens. Am I making myself clear Kit?"

"Yes, crystal clear Doctor" and with that Kit took Jerry to the S.I.C.U and got him settled in.

Back in Abby's OR things were going from bad to worse, she had gone into V-Tach.

"OK paddles please" shouted Coburn. "Charge to 300 and clear" nothing "OK and again at 300, clear" still nothing. Luka was becoming hysterical at this point he couldn't bear to watch this but he had to stay at Abby's side for better or worse.

"Charging at 360. If you are into prayer I would pray now" Coburn suggested to Kovac.

Luka didn't pray but kissed Abby on the lips and whispered into her ear "I love you"

"Clear, and sinus rhythm. Luka I'm going to have to perform the hysterectomy now"

"No wait"

"Look, I should have done it before she ever went into arrest!"

"Just let me think for a moment"

"Luka I don't want to have to throw you out of the OR but I will if you don't calm down and let me do my job"

"A rupture in the uterine artery can sometimes be difficult to find" he said as he placed his hands in Abby's uterus. "Got it. Clamp" the surgical nurse was a little slow on the uptake. "COME ON CLAMP NOW" Luka screamed at her.

"You're damn lucky. BP is rising and colour is returning to normal. I think you may have just saved the mother of your child or at least her ability to bear more children at any rate" For the first time in three hours a small smile stretched across Luka's face, things were starting to get better and his family was going to be OK. Thank you God he said internally.

Back in the ER Neela, Ray, Pratt, Morris and Weaver had managed to treat the majority of the patients and just had a few lacs left to suture and an LOL with LOC due to cerebral ischaemia. "Ray, Neela you finish up with the lacs and Pratt and I will work up the LOL in exam room 4 and that will about wrap it up for today. Go team Morris" Morris said.

As Neela was walking over to sutures with Ray she shouted back to Morris "You know what Morris, sometimes you can be a real smeghead"

"And what is that Neela? Some sort of nasty English slang word?" asked Morris.

"Yeah something like that" she replied smiling.

Upstairs in OB Luka was sitting at Abby's bedside waiting for her to wake up when Coburn came over and said "Have you even been to see your son yet Luka?"

"I want to be here when she wakes up. I want her to know that I'm here for her"

"Go over to the nursery and see your son. I'll page you as soon as Abby wakes up"

"But what if she begins to decompensate whilst I'm gone?"

"Have you always been this much of a worrier Luka? Abby is fine, yes she has been through a rough couple of hours but she is out of the woods now. Go to your son he needs you as well"

"Yeah, I know you're right. Yes I suppose I am a born worrier" Luka walked out of Abby's room and over to the nursery to see Kyle. When he walked over to the nursery he knew without question which baby was his son as Kyle had his mother's eyes. He picked him up and sat in the rocking chair and just completely broke down, all of his emotions about the whole of the afternoon spilling out of him in one foul swoop. He was just about to drift off to sleep when his pager went off, a 911 from Coburn!


	3. Chapter 3

Luka rushed to Abby's room with Kyle still in his arms "What's wrong?" he cried out.

"Nothing" replied Coburn. "You said you wanted me to page you when she woke up and she's awake"

"Oh. I just assumed it was something bad because you paged me 911"

"Sorry, I should have thought that it would appear like that"

"Do you want to hold him for a minute I think I should go in alone and make sure that Abby feels up to seeing him before I take him in"

"Sure no problem it's probably a good idea"

Luka tentatively walked into Abby's room. "Hey you" she said, her voice a little hoarse from having been intubated.

"Hey yourself" Luka said giving Abby a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"A bit tired and sore. What happened Luka?"

"You suffered a placental abruption and you were bleeding out. Coburn had to perform an emergency caesarean to save Kyle and control your bleeding you gave us..."

"Kyle?" Abby interrupted questioningly.

"Oh yeah. I know we hadn't specifically decided upon a name yet but we both liked Kyle and our son looks like a Kyle, do you want to see him?"

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty tired Luka, I may drop him"

Luka chuckled. "I will hold him. I just meant that I think you should see your son"

"Our son"

"Yes" Luka said walking out to Coburn to bring Kyle into see Abby. "Hey buddy I've got someone that wants to meet you" Abby had begun to pull herself up in the bed with the assistance of on of the nurses. "Abby this is Kyle, your son and Kyle this is your mother"

"He's so small Luka"

"Well he is a few weeks early"

"Is he OK?"

"He's fine Abby there's nothing wrong with him he's perfect" Luka said leaning over to Abby to give her a kiss.

"He's beautiful" Abby said, holding onto Kyle's hand with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Of course he's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes" Luka replied.

"And his father's nose, you're right Luka he does look like a Kyle" Abby responded and they shared a brief kiss.

* * *

A week later Abby was packed and ready to go home fully recovered from her c-section. "Where's Luka? He should have been here an hour ago" Abby asked Neela.

"Abby, calm down he's probaly just got caught up in a trauma you know what it's like down there" Neela responded.

"I know" Abby sighed pacing up and down her room. She couldn't help worrying about Luka. Neela was busy playing with Kyle when Luka entered into the room. "Where the hell have you been?" Abby screamed, playfully punching Luka in the chest.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an hour late you dumbass!" shouted Abby.

"I'm sorry Abby I got caught up in a major trauma. Hey Neela" Luka said looking over to Kyle and seeing Neela there with him.

"Hi" Neela repled, acknowledging Luka's greeting.

"So, how's my son doing today then?" Luka said, picking up Kyle and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Neela replied "He's great and by the smell of him needs his diaper changed"

Luka looked over to Abby giving his best puppy dog eyes "Uh, uh I'm not doing it Luka it's your turn" Abby said.

"Ok" Luka took Kyle into the en-suite of Abby's room.

"So how's family life then?" Neela asked Abby.

"It's great" Abby smiled. "I never imagined that I would enjoy it as much as I am. Truthfully it was one of my biggest fears having a child. I'm so glad I decided to keep Kyle and got back with Luka these last few months have been the happiest of my life"

"That's brilliant, I'm really happy for you" Neela said pulling Abby in for a hug, partly to hide that she had a tear in her eye as it reminded her that she had lost Michael. Whilst Abby and Neela were hugging and Luka still changing Kyle in the bathroom nobody noticed the person hovering in the doorway of Abby's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I've been so busy with other things. I'm going to try and post a chapter a day from now on : )**

As Abby pulled out of her hug with Neela she saw Maggie standing in the doorway of her room. "Hi Mom" Abby said.

"Hi Sweetie. Now, where's that grandson of mine?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Luka called and told me that Kyle had arrived, so come on Abby where are you hiding him? Oh, hello dear" Maggie said, glancing over at Neela.

"Hi Ms Wyzinscki. Abby I'll see you later" Neela said walking out of the room and heading back to the ER.

"OK, bye" Abby said. "Um, Luka can I see you out here for a moment?"

"Yeah just a sec"

"NO NOW!" Abby yelled towards the bathroom; that got his attention and he came out with Kyle in his arms. As he looked over in Abby's direction he caught a glimpse of Maggie and knew he was in big trouble.

"Hello Luka. Is that my grandson? Can I hold him?" Maggie asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Hi Maggie, here you go" Luka said handing Kyle over to her. As Maggie was totally engrossed in fussing over Kyle, Abby dragged Luka over to the other side of the room. "What were you thinking calling her?" Abby asked.

"Who? You're Mother?" Luka queried.

"Yes"

"You just had a baby Abby and I though that she should know that she had a grandson, don't you?"

"I guess. But, did you have to invite her over?"

"I didn't?" Luka replied.

"So what is she doing here?" Abby whispered.

"I s'pose she wanted to see her grandson and just maybe her daughter" Luka responded.

"I'm still dealing with being a new mother Luka, I don't know if I can handle dealing with Maggie as well"

"Abby, she's on her meds and you don't have to deal with her by yourself anymore. You have me and besides it looks like she's really good with Kyle" Luka said, kissing Abby.

* * *

"OK, let's go" Abby said and Luka picked up her bags whilst Abby picked up Kyle who was already in his car seat. As Luka and Abby were going down to the ER before going home to introduce Kyle to the staff Maggie decided to go and would see them later. Luka had invited her to stay at his apartment for a few days. Once Maggie had walked down the hallway and was out of earshot Abby slapped Luka on the shoulder saying " Why did you go and do that for? Do you have any idea what it's like living with her?"

"Come on Abby. It's only for a few nights and she is your mother after all"

"Well as a punishment you're waking up with Kyle for the next week. I think I deserve a bit of beauty sleep."

"Yeah you're probably right you are starting to look a little rough around the edges"

"Check you out, and the saucer of milk goes to Dr Kovac" Abby replied to Luka's sarcasm.

Luka and Abby had just stepped out of the elevator and already people were pouncing on them wanting to catch a glimpse of Kyle. Chuny and Morris were the first to come over and walked with Abby and Luka to admit. "Ahh he's so cute" Chuny said.

"Yeah good job there Mom he'll make a great ER mascot" Morris chipped in.

"Morris, first of all I'm not you're mother, second of all our son is not is not an ER mascot. Got it?"

Abby said.

Morris was about to come back with a witty retort when Luka put his hand over his mouth knowing it would only end in tears. As soon as they reached admit they became completely swamped with people.

"He's got your eyes Abby" said Haleh.

"And you're nose, Luka" added Ray.

"Hello again little one" Neela said, bending down to play peek a boo with Kyle which set him off gurgling.

"Ahhhh!" chorused everybody.

Weaver walked in and said "What's going on here people? You have jobs to do, patients to treat. Oh Hi Abby, Luka and I presume this is Kyle?"

"Yes this is our son Kerry" Abby replied.

"I'm glad to see you up and about Abby" Kerry said "You gave us a bit of a scare there"

"I'm great. About that I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if it wasn't for you guys" Abby said, tearing up a little.

"Yes, thank you" Luka re-iterated whilst hugging Abby, having seen she was a little emotional.

"How's Jerry getting on?" Abby asked and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Boo" it was Jerry.

"Jerry, glad to see you're OK" Abby said giving him a one armed hug as she still had a hold of Kyle's car seat.

"Hey it takes more than a bullet to stop me"

"And back at work already/"

"Well you know the ER and the slave driver that the chief is. I would make the most of the maternity leave if I were you"

"I'll bear that in mind Jerry"

More staff came over to admit as it was the shift change. After they had all had a look at Kyle and said hey to Abby, Luka began giving Pratt and the other residents the run down of the patients. "OK, we have a lady who has been experiencing joint pains following an attack of mumps and her left knee is slightly inflamed, hot to the touch and has a small effusion waiting for rheumatology to do a consult where she will probably admitted for an arthroscopy and synovial biopsy. Hypertensive man in exam 2 waiting for his labs, lady in curtain 3 is waiting for an orthopaedic consult after X-ray showed degenerative changes in the left hip joint with complete loss of joint space and distortion of the femoral head probably related to avascular necrosis may be a surgical candidate. In Trauma 1 we have Henry Watts a young boy involved in pedestrian versus auto has a lac about 22cm running across the back and left hand side of his scalp. X-ray of the skull show a hairline fracture but there is no evidence of intra-cranial drainage, lac needs suturing. Also waiting on a maxillofacial consult has fracture of both zygomatic arches"

Pratt interrupted at this point "OK, med students who can tell me what zygomatic arches are more commonly known as?"

"The cheekbones?" replied Harvey questioningly.

"Right you are man" Pratt said "And for an extra bonus point can you tell me which bones unite to form the arch"

"The temporal and malor bone"

"Excellent, please continue Dr Kovac"

"Thanks Pratt, Mr Watts also has a fracture of the right scapula and therefore requires a sling. Moving on, lady in exam 1 came in with attacks of breathlessness and intermittent wheezing with a cough. On examining her I appreciated a wheeze on expiration and a decrease in the systolic blood pressure on inspiration. I've ordered a chest x-ray, CBC and peak flow measurement and am just awaiting results of these tests, in the interim I have her on Prednisolone 7.5mg once daily and then to finish up there's a few lacs in sutures and I think that's about it"

"OK time to take the brood home" Pratt said ushering Luka away. Luka turned around to get Abby and realised she wasn't there unaware that whilst he was running the board the nurses had taken Abby to the lounge to present her with a diaper genie and a massive teddy bear.

"Oh my God, thanks you guys" Abby said.

"After what you've been through you deserve it" Chuny said. Luka walked in having found out from Frank that this is where Abby had gone.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing" he said looking at the teddy bear. "It's a good job I brought the car imagine trying to get that thing back on the El!" Luka said.

As Abby looked around the lounge at all the nursing staff she noticed that there was one face missing "Where's Sam?" she inquired.

"We haven't seen or heard from her since last week's incident when Steve dragged her away in the van" said Malik.

"I hope she's OK" Abby said worryingly.

"Steve is an ass but I don't think he would hurt her being that she is the mother of his child" replied Luka. "OK missy I think it's about time we got you and the little one here home" Kyle had fallen asleep by this point.

"Don't be a stranger Abby" shouted Haleh.

"I won't" Abby said.

* * *

As Abby and Luka were walking out of the ER the paramedics were wheeling another patient in "Female, late twenties looks like she's been beaten pretty bad, intubated on scene, resps shallow, pulse thready, BP 90 0ver 60 was unconscious from when we arrived" Doris said wheeling this patient in who was completely covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe and her face was so puffed up Luka doubted that anyone would be able to ID her, behind Doris was Zedro

"Male, 13 years of age normal........"

"Mom" shouted the boy interrupting Zedro, as he came through the doors Abby and Luka recognised that this kid was Alex.

"Alex, where's your Mom?" Luka asked.

Alex was in hysterics and couldn't answer the question. "Doris came in with the mother" Zedro replied.

Both Abby and Luka looked at each other totally dumbfounded and said at the exact same moment "Oh God" and that's when they heard Doris shout.

"She's in cardiac arrest, starting compressions"


	5. Chapter 5

Abby and Luka just stood between the doors completely gobsmacked by what they had just seen. Was that really Sam they thought. They were about to go down to Trauma 2 where Sam was being taken when Pratt yelled "Go you two, there's nothing you can do here that we're not already doing and you need to take care of your son"

"You have our numbers, keep us posted as to what her condition is" Luka said as he put his arm around Abby holding on to her tightly as they walked back out of the hospital.

"Sure thing" Pratt yelled back.

Once they were outside Abby stopped dead in her tracks "Luka, doesn't this feel wrong just leaving when one of our friends is in there? Shouldn't we be there helping her?"

"I know what you mean but Pratt is right there is nothing more we can do and our son needs us. Besides which you have only just recovered from your surgery and are in no condition to be dealing with a Trauma. They'll let us know what's going on" Luka replied.

"Luka, she could be dying in there and you still don't think we should be there helping?" Abby inquired.

"Maybe you're right. How about we take Kyle home and leave him with your Mom and then come back?"

"Oh God, I'd forgotten my Mom was here. That sounds like a plan I guess" Abby said kissing Luka having realised just how lucky she was to have a man who loved her and would do anything for her, and have a child with that man.

* * *

In Trauma 2 Sam had been moved onto a hospital gurney and Ray had taken over from Doris with the chest compressions. "Right CBC, Chem 7, Trauma Panel and better get 8 units of O pos in here stat, she has major internal haemorrhaging" Pratt said. Trauma 2 had attracted quite a crowd of onlookers now since word had got out to the staff of Sam's condition. "This is not a show people, get back to work she deserves the same privacy any other patient would get" yelled Pratt. A few of the onlookers dispersed after his outburst, but the majority of them stayed.

Haleh burst through the doors "Here's another 4 units of O positive"

"OK, get it on the infuser" Ray said.

"It's not set up" Chuny replied.

"So get it set up" Pratt hollered.

"I've got it" Haleh said and went off to look for some tubing. While she was looking a cop came over to her "Are you working on the victim?"

"Yeah"

"Is she awake? Able to tell us anything?"

"No"

The cop followed Haleh to the Trauma room and tried to enter but Haleh told him, "You can't come in" and shut the door in his face.

"We need to take photos. This is a major crime and we need to get any evidence from fibres that may have been transferred to her during the attack."

"Well you can't do it now, we need to get her breathing before we can do anything. Go wait out in chairs" The cop did as he was told.

"Oh man, V-fib" said Ray. "Charge the paddles to 200, a round of epi and clear"

"Sinus rhythm, come on Sam we know you're a fighter we've all seen that spirit in you" Pratt urged.

"Pressure still hasn't come up" Chuny said.

"What are we missing here?" Pratt asked the room.

"Maybe she's got a rupture in her spleen" Ray replied.

OK, go get the ultrasound from next door" Pratt responded and Ray went into Trauma 1 and returned with the aforementioned ultrasound. "Yep, she has a ruptured spleen we need to redline her to the OR, if they don't perform a splenectomy she could bleed to death"

"Surgery's here" said Allbright as she entered "Give me the bullet"

"Brought in, in cardiac arrest went into v-fib shocked her and got sinus rhythm, pulse 54, BP 80 over 50 has ruptured spleen and ha 10 units so far" Pratt replied.

"Let's get her up to the OR now" demanded Allbright. As they were wheeling Sam along the corridors all the staff gave their best wishes to her and told her to fight and be strong.

"Maybe you lot can get back to work now" Pratt said as he turned away from the elevator that had just taken Sam up to the OR.

* * *

Abby and Luka were outside Luka's door when his cell rang "Hello" he answered with trepidation.

"Hi, it's Pratt. Just to let you guys know that Sam has gone to the OR for a splenectomy and I thinks she's going to be OK"

"Thanks for letting us know, we'll probably be in later on to come and see her" Luka said.

"OK, I'll probably see you later then" Pratt said before putting the phone down.

"Was that about Sam?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Pratt say's she's up in the OR where they are removing her spleen but he thinks that she is going to be ok"

"I'm glad, that's great news. I still can't believe that Steve could do that to her" Abby said putting Kyle down and wrapping her arms around Luka's waist, drawing him in for a hug.

"We don't know that it was Steve Abby, we're only speculating that it was him"

"Come on Luka you know damn well it was Steve"

"OK, calm down sweetie" he kissed Abby's forehead.

"Did you just tell me to calm down?" Abby replied rather heatedly. Luka pulled out of their hug to look Abby in the eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Why are you so tense?"

"Because she's in there Luka and I'm not ready to deal with her and the chaos that ensues when she's in my life"

"Abby, she's med-compliant and like I said to you earlier at the hospital I'm with you in this. You're not alone any more, so let's go in and get it over with, OK?"

"OK" Abby said before taking a deep breath. When they walked in the door Maggie was there ready to greet them.

"There's my beautiful grandson" she said taking Kyle's car seat out of Abby's hand, placing it on the floor and taking Kyle out "Mwah, mwah, mwah" she said kissing Kyle all over. "I thought you were neve going to come through that door, you must have been standing ountside for 5 minutes. What were you doing? Not talking about me I hope"

"No" Abby lied. "We were just talking about you looking after Kyle for about an hour whilst we go back to the hospital"

"But you've just come back from the hospital and I've made dinner for us all" Maggie said pointing to the table which had been laid with a roast dinner.

"Um sorry Mom I didn't know you were going to be making dinner, but we really need to get back to the hospital one of our friends was brought in by the paramedics badly beaten and we felt awful leaving and want to go back to see her"

"Oh my, is she OK?"

"Yeah, but we want to be there when she come's out of surgery, so can you look after Kyle?"

"Abby I'm just so flattered that you trust me to take care of your son, eurodoc here must be making a good impression on you"

"Hey, eurodoc has a name" Luka said.

"Sorry Luka" Maggie said, both her and Abby giggled at Luka's reaction to being called eurodoc. "Go, go back to the hospital and make sure that your friend is OK and I'll look after Kyle we'll have a great time" Maggie said ushering them out the door.

"Diapers and milk are in the bag" Abby shouted as she was forced out of the door.

* * *

Sam was out of surgery and in recovery having had no complications. As she opened her eyes she could just make out the forms of Abby and Luka sitting at her bedside. "How are you feeling?" Luka asked.

"Dumb question" she replied with a chuckle, making her wince in pain.

"Yeah I guess it was a bit" Luka said.

"Glad to see you're OK Luka" Sam said as she remembered the last time she saw him after intubating him.

"Yeah thanks to you, we may want to train you on how to intubate someone a bit quicker though" he laughed.

"And how are you Abby?"

"Well I'm not pregnant anymore, our son was born last week, he's called Kyle"

"I'm so happy for you guys. Where's Alex?" Sam asked suddenly remembering her own son.

"He's down in the ER, we can have him brought up if you want" Luka replied.

"How bad is he?" Sam inquired.

"He's just got a couple of fractures and worried about you mainly" Luka said softly.

"I don't remember anything" she said.

"Well we better be off you need to get some rest"

"Could you send Alex up for me" asked Sam.

* * *

"Of course" Abby replied. "Hope you feel better soon"

Abby and Luka were down in the ER talking to Pratt about Sam and her apparent amnesia when the Paramedics came in with a baby in distress. "Mom?" Abby questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Abby, Luka I'm so sorry I don't know what happened" Maggie was in tears and this is when Abby put two and two together and looked at the baby, "Luka it's Kyle!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, what happened?" Abby asked as they were walking behind the paramedics to Trauma 2. At this point Luka started running over, when he reached up to Abby he held on to her hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out" Abby replied. "Mom tell us what happened"

"I'm not sure" Maggie replied.

Abby released her hand from Luka's and grabbed her mother by the shoulders, shouting at her now "MOM, I NEED YOU TO THINK AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED TO KYLE IT MAY AFFECT HIS TREATMENT"

"Abby maybe you should calm down a little" Luka suggested.

"I knew this was a bad idea Luka, we should never have left him with her, why did I let you convince me?" Abby said in tears now.

Luka put his arms around her "It's going to be okay Abby your Mom will tell us what happened and Kyle is going to be OK"

"You don't know that Luka, stop trying to reasure me all the time. I told you when I was pregnant that you need to let me worry from time to time and I thought we were on the same page"

"We are"

"So why aren't you panicking about why your son is screaming the hospital down?"

"I am, I just don't think shouting at your mother is the best way to deal with the problem"

At this Abby moved out of his embrace saying "I can't believe you sometimes, you didn't have to grow up with her you don't know anything about how to deal with her" Abby ran down to Trauma 2 catching up with the paramedics. When they arrived in the room Weaver and Ray were already there waiting.

"Abby what are you doing here I thought you would have gone home by now" Weaver asked.

"It's Kyle" Abby wept looking over at her clearly distressed son.

Meanwhile Luka had taken Maggie into the family room to sit down and establish what had happened to Kyle. "What happened Maggie?" Luka asked softly.

"I was at the sink washing up and Kyle was in the lounge on the floor, all of a sudden I heard a crash and Kyle started screaming. When I got to the living room I discovered that something had fallen on top of Kyle which I moved straight away and picked him up but he began to scream even louder so I called the paramedics I didn't know what else to do Luka" Maggie sobbed. "I'm so sorry Luka, Abby's right I can't be trusted to look after your son even for an hour"

"Shh, you were right to call the paramedics and he's making a lot of noise which is a good thing I would be more worried if he were quiet. He's going to be OK Maggie" Luka said reasurringly and gave her a quick hug.

"What about Abby? She's never going to forgive me for this and we were just beginning to re-build our relationship"

"She's just a little panicked being a first time mother and blowing off smoke"

"I think you mean steam" Maggie said laughing at Luka. He walked her out of the family room and down to Trauma 2 where they were busy working on Kyle.

"He has a suspected crush injury" Luka said.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE" Abby shouted talking about Maggie.

"Maggie I think it may be best if you went back to the apartment, I'll call you when we know more" Luka said walking her out of the trauma room but not before Abby got one last remark in

"You better be gone when I get back. I don't want to see you ever again not after what you've done" Maggie ran out of the hospital in tears.

"Let's get Kyle to X-ray I don't think there's any broken bones just bruises but let's make sure" Kerry said.

"Abby, you're exhausted" Luka said "You should take a nap in the lounge I'll stay with Kyle"

"No I'm not leaving him Luka" Abby said very firmly.

* * *

It was now a week later and Kyle had no broken bones and was back home happy playing with his mother. Maggie was gone when they arrived back from the hospital and they hadn't heard from her in the past week. Luka had a ring in his pocket that he had been holding on to for the last 3 days. He decided now was as good a time as any, took a deep breath went over to Abby and got down on one knee "Abby, these past few weeks have shown me just how much I love you and Kyle and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be a real family so..." he said taking the ring out of his pocket and holding it out to Abby "Abigail Lockhart will you do me the great honour of being my wife?"

"Ohh Luka..."


	7. Chapter 7

"...I'm sorry but my answer is no" Abby replied looking at a crestfallen Luka "I'm still not ready yet but I do love you" Luka began smiling at this point as he realised that this was true love because Abby had never said these three little words before and he knew how difficult it must have been for her. "Let's move in together" she said brightly " I can sell my place to Neela and I'm over here all the time anyway" Luka picked Abby up in his arms and twirled her around and then kissed her passionately whilst Kyle sat clapping his hands and chuckling.

Later on that day "Bab what's for dinner?" Abby asked.

"It's a surprise boo" Luka replied they had recently made up pet names for one another.

"Urghh what's that smell? Yikes, Kyle not again I only changed you half an hour ago; I've just got to go up and change him again" Abby said.

"OK" Luka said thinking good because it gave him an opportunity to call Neela and invite her around for dinner, he wanted Abby and her to sign the paperwork as soon as possible so that he and Abby were officially living together and that he could break the news at work.

Abby took so long that by the time she came back from the bathroom Neela was pressing the buzzer to get into the apartment. "Who is it?" Luka asked.

"It's me" Neela replied, Luka buzzed her in.

"What's Neela doing here?" Abby inquired.

"I invited her over for dinner I thought we may as well get the ball rolling with you selling your apartment"

"Well, it didn't take you long to get everything moving" Abby said, giving Luka a quick peck on the cheek before handing Kyle over to him so that she could open the door and give Neela a hug.

"I brought a bottle of wine with me. I hope that's OK Abby? It's just that's what you traditionally do when you are invited over to dinner but I know you don't drink so I'm sorry and we don't have to drink it if it's going to make you uncomfortable"

"Don't be silly" Abby replied.

"Hi Luka"

"Hi Neela"

"So what''s this all in aid of then?" Neela asked. "By the way the food smells delicious" Luka brought Kyle over to strap him in his high chair before bringing over the food and pouring Neela and himself a glass of wine and Abby a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks bab" Abby commented.

"So, come on then, don't keep me in suspense any longer what did you want to tell me?" Neela asked.

"Well, we've been talking about us and we've decided to move in together" Abby replied.

"That's great news I'm so happy for you guys, but I'm still not sure why you felt the need to invite me over to tell me this"

"I want to sell my apartment to you"

"Really?"

"Yeah really and I'll give you a great price" Neela got up from the table and hugged Abby and then moved over to hug Luka "Thanks this means so much to me after everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks"

"That's not the only reason I invited you over Neela" Luka said.

"It's not?" Abby said questioningly.

"No. I know it would mean a lot to me if you would be Kyle's godmother assuming that you're still OK with the baptism Abby?"

I'm fine with it Luka like we said a little water never hurt anyone" she replied taking hold of Luka's hand and kissing it.

"I'm truly touched guys, of course I'll be Kyle's godmother" Neela said wiping a tear from her eye.

"A toast to new beginnings" Luka said.

Whilst Abby and Neela were busy gossiping about what had been going on in the ER lately Luka was finishing up feeding Kyle whilst singing to him "Joy to the world, All the boys and girls. Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, Joy to you and me" he happened to glance over to where Abby and Neela were and realised with horror that they weren't gossiping anymore but listening to him sing. "I'll just be taking Kyle upstairs for his bath now" he said going bright red in the face.

"You do that" Abby replied sarcastically. After her had gone upstairs Neela and Abby burst out laughing.

"It's sweet really" Neela said breaking the hysterics.

"I know, he's a great father and I really love him"

"Abby Lockhart did I just hear you use the word love?" Neela asked.

"Yeah, I said it to Luka just before suggesting I move in with him properly and it sounded really good so I'm going to start saying it more often"

"Well I better be off I'm on at 7" Neela said getting up to leave. "I am really happy for you two, new baby, living together, it won't be long until Luka proposes. Abby just smiled and never let on that Luka had done just that earlier on, it would be his and hers little secret. "Don't stay away from work too long, the guys are teasing me something chronic"

"I won't. I'll have a word with Luka tonight and see if I can't persuade him to have a word with them tomorrow"

"How are you going to do that? No forget I asked I don't want to know, bye Luka" Neela shouted.

"Bye" he replied.

"See ya soon" Abby said as Neela walked out of the door.

Abby went upstairs where Luka was settling Kyle in his cot for the night, she loved watching Luka with Kyle, he was so loving towards his son. "Where did you spring from?" Luka asked, he hadn't realised that Abby had been standing there watching him for the last five minutes.

"I did not spring" Abby replied.

"Sorry boo, didn't mean to offend you" Luka said pulling Abby in for a cuddle; even though she has refused his proposal he knew that they had come a long way in their relationship today and was very happy. "Time for bed" Luka said.

"Yep, come on then" Abby said pulling Luka towards their bedroom and pushing him onto the bed and beginning to unbutton his shirt whilst he began to take her top off, kissing passionately all the time.

* * *

The next morning Luka and Abby were laying in bed "I'm knackered" Abby said "I can't believe how much he got up last night"

"I know, thirteen times and I've got to go to work in a couple of hours" Luka said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Can't you just call in sick?" Abby asked.

"You know I can't. I've got a meeting today where they are going to decide whether or not they are going to let me take the fall for Clemente"

"Oh right, I still can't believe that Kerry is willing to let you take all the flak when Clemente was her hire and I thought she was supposed to be my friend"

"I don't want to get into it again boo. I just want to go to the meeting and get it over with. What are you going to be doing today?" he said moving his arm over to Abby for a hug.

"I thought Kyle and I could go shopping with his Daddy's credit card" Abby replied looking at Luka pleadingly.

"Women, all they do is cause trouble and spend all your hard earned cash" Luka said, to which Abby punched him.

"Hey" Luka exclaimed.

"You asked for it" Abby said with a wicked smile on her face. Luka got up and out of bed and headed off to the bathroom to have a shower.

"You coming boo?" Luka asked.

"Yeah just give us a sec" and then Kyle began to cry "Sorry bab, looks like I'm needed elsewhere" Abby said with a look of disappointment. She walked into Kyle's room and picked him up "Don't get me wrong kiddo I love you but you're never gonna let me and your Daddy spend any quality time together are you?" Kyle began gurgling "Come on then lets get you ready for the day, Mommy and you are going to go shopping today and spend all of Daddy's money" Kyle began to smile cheekily.

"I heard that" Luka said coming up behind Abby and spinning her around to face him, he was only wearing a towel, he looked so hot in that towel Abby was thinking and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from ravishing Luka in front of their son.

"How long have we been together now, you should know by now that I spend all you money I think it makes for a very healthy relationship and thank God for chip and pin"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say I'm only now realising how lucky we were to have a son and not a daughter who would learn her Mother's secret of getting my credit card and the pin number" Luka gave Abby a quick kiss and walked into their bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Luka came out of his and Abby's bedroom and went downstairs where Abby was feeding Kyle. "I'm off now boo" Luka said "Here's the card, don't spend all my money, Kyle you make sure Mommy doesn't spend all of Daddy's money" Luka said whilst giving Kyle a kiss and then he kissed Abby goodbye.

"Good luck bab"

"Thanks. See you both later have a great day" and with that Luka walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Later on that day Abby was pulling into a spot at the mall. "Right kiddo are you ready for shopping?" Kyle had a little spit bubble. "I'll take that spit bubble as yeah I am" Abby said whilst taking Kyle out of the car seat. "Lets see, where should we begin? Lets go to Toys R Us and see if we can't pick you up some nice new toys" and Abby headed off in the direction of the store.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital the meeting to decide Luka's fate had just commenced, there was Luka, Kerry and Anspaugh in the meeting and Anspaugh began by saying why they were all here, suddenly he was cut off by Kerry.

"Before we go any further Donald I think I should admit that Luka doesn't deserve to be punished because of Clemente he was my hire and I knew there had been problems in Newark. Also Luka wanted to let him go before last month's incident, it's only fair that if anyone is to lose their job or be demoted it should be me. I'm the one to blame for this mess we're in right now"

Luka was gobsmacked by what he had just heard, was this really Kerry Weaver who has always saved her own bacon in the past even if it means that the person she shifts blame onto loses their job.

"Well I guess that concludes this meeting, Dr Kovac you may go back to work and Kerry you stay here, we need to discuss this matter further and talk about what disciplinary action needs to be taken" Anspaugh said. So Luka left the room and went to call Abby to give her the good news.

* * *

"Excuse me" Abby said to the cashier as she answered her cell phone. "Hi bab, how'd it go?"

"Kerry owned up to the whole saga of Clemente being her fault"

"She did, that's great news we should go out and celebrate tonight"

"Abby aren't you forgetting about something?"

"What?"

"Our son. We can't just decide to go out on a whim like we used to"

"Oh yeah, oops, can you ask Neela to baby-sit for us?"

"Hang on a moment she's here now so you can ask her seeing as you want to go out"

"What is it Abby?" Neela asked.

"Hi Neela. Is there any chance you can baby-sit Kyle for us tonight so I can take Luka out for a meal?"

"I don't know Abby"

"Come on Neela you're going to be Kyle's godmother soon and this is a great opportunity for the two of you to bond" Abby responded pleadingly.

"OK. What time do you want me to come round?"

"Excellent. 8:30 OK?"

"Right see you then. I'm passing the phone back to Luka now"

"It's all settled bab we're going out to celebrate tonight"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"All right see you at home. Enjoy the rest of your day spending my money"

"I will, love you, bye" Abby put the phone down and turned to face Kyle "Right kiddo Mommy needs to go and get a a new dress to surprise Daddy with" Kyle clapped his hands and smiled at Abby.

* * *

"Boo I'm home, where are you?"

"Upstairs, how was your day?"

"Awful, had a guy who was remanded into police custody that OD'd and had to fax paperwork over to the Court as he had a committal hearing. Police seemed to think that he OD'd to get out of the hearing, can you believe that?"

"Actually I can" Abby replied.

"Had a couple of crispy critters, a trucker drove into a school bus and we got all of them as Mercy was closed to Trauma and to top it all off it's hotter than hell in the ER because the AC isn't working again!"

"Shocker"

"I know, all I want to do is have a nice cold shower, go out for a meal and go to bed snuggled up together" Abby came away from the cupboard that she was putting clothes in and gave Luka a kiss and cuddle.

"Feel any better?" she asked.

"A little" this time she gave him a longer, deeper more passionate kiss.

"How about now?"

"Much better, thanks" and he walked over to the bathroom to go have his cold shower.

* * *

Having spent half an hour in it Luka finally ventured out of the shower and shouted down to Abby "How should I dress?"

"Smart casual" she shouted up the stairs. "Don't take too long though because I still need to get ready and need you to look after Kyle whilst I get ready.

Luka walked down the stairs in a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt with the top button undone " Very handsome" Abby remarked.

"Why thank you" he replied.

"I'll go and get ready" Abby said running up the stairs. She went into their room and went to her secret hiding place where she had stashed a bag of goodies. She got out her new dress and put it on. She had also got some new shoes, a new necklace, bracelet,earrings and a new clutch bag. Seeing everything she had got she began to think that she may have gone a little overboard then decided that it was worth it seeing as it would be a while before Luka and her could do this again with Kyle in their lives. As she walked down the stairs she saw Luka totally engrossed in playing Kyle's new game that she had got from Toys R Us, when she reached the last step she asked " What do you think then?"

Luka turned around and eyed her up and down taking in the diamanté earrings, necklace and bracelet that appeared to be a set and then the floor length red silk dress with a plunging neckline and finally the cute red stiletto sandals that Abby was wearing. "Whoa, you look drop dead gorgeous" he remarked.

"You can pick your jaw up from the floor now" Abby laughed, she knew her man well she thought smirking. The buzzer rang "That's Neela" Abby said.

Not long after Abby and Luka were walking out the door "Surely you can tell me where we're going now otherwise I may find it a bit difficult to drive us there" Luka said taking the car alarm off.

"You don't need to drive" Abby said snatching the car keys and putting the alarm back on. "The place where we're going is just around the corner."

"What are you talking about? There are no restaurants round the corner only a little secluded grassy area that looks out onto the lake" Luka said puzzled.

"You'll see" said Abby.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before they were there. Luka saw a blanket with a few cushions surrounded by a dozen outdoor candles, red rose petals had been spread over the blanket and there was a meal of smoked salmon and roasted vegetables laid out in the middle of the blanket. "Abby did you do all of this?"

"Yeah, Kyle helped with the rose petals" she said.

Luka kissed her and said "Thank you. It's beautiful, just what I need after the day I've had, it's so romantic with the candles, moonlight and the stars"

"I'm glad you like it" Abby said.

Once they had eaten their meal Abby cleared the plates away into the hamper she had and moved the cushions so that they could lay together looking up at the stars. They weren't star gazing for long before things progressed to a more intimate nature as Luka began deeply kissing Abby and running his hand up her dress to where the zip was and slowly pulled it down whilst Abby was removing his shirt and then began to unbuckle his belt and then unzip his pants, before long they were making passionate love beneath the moonlight and stars.

"Never done that before" Abby exclaimed once they had got dressed.

"Me either" Luka said holding Abby's face and kissing her softly on the lips. "I enjoyed it though, this will be out special place from now on" he said.

"Yes" Abby replied "I s'pose we should head back, it's late and Neela will probably be wondering where we are it's been four hours"

* * *

A month later and everyone was at Kyle's baptism even Luka's father who had flown over for the occasion. The ceremony had just about finished when Abby's mom burst in shouting "Where's my beautiful grandson? There he is"

"Mom you don't need to shout"

"I'm not shouting you silly girl"

"Maggie you're embarrassing me" Abby said unhappily.

"Oh yes, you've always been embarrassed by your poor, diseased mother haven't you? So much that you don't even invite me to my grandson's baptism"

"You disapeared Maggie I didn't know where you were and this is a prime example of why you embarrass me. You can't just burst into a church and act like this.

"You can't tell me what to do you little bitch"

"Come on Maggie I think we should take you outside" Luka said and whispered to Abby "I think she's off her meds again"

"Really" Abby replied sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby and Luka left Kyle with Luka's dad whilst they took Maggie to the hospital. "Maggie get in the car" Abby said sternly.

"No, you can't make me do anything missy"

"Oh yes I can, you know how this works Mom so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Maggie ran off down the driveway of the church. "Looks like the hard way" Abby sighed as her and Luka took off after Maggie.

Maggie was screaming " I'm not getting in that car with you I know what you're going to do, you want to take me to the hospital and put me on those nasty drugs, I won't let you. Ahh get off of me"

Maggie screamed as Luka caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist. She began kicking out trying to get out of Luka's hold. "Abby tell your boyfriend to get his stinking hands off of me" Maggie yelled.

"This is your fault Maggie if you had just gotten in the car we wouldn't have to do this" Luka had now got Maggie to the car and with Abby's help they got her buckled in and drove to the hospital.

When they arrived outside County Maggie said "Please don't make me go in there, I'll be good I promise I'll take my lithium"

"You need more than that Maggie, you're having a severe manic episode and you need Chloropromazine"

"I'm not going in there, you can't force me" Abby stepped out of the car and opened Maggie's door.

"Get out of the car"

"No" Maggie replied crossing her arms.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR" Abby yelled.

"I said no"

"I'll give you to the count of three and then we will remove you from the car"

"I think you're confused Abby you seem to be treating me like I'm your child, that's Kyle I'm your mother"

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a child I'd stop treating you like one. One, two, three" Maggie still hadn't moved from her seat so Abby sent Luka in to get Maggie out, once he had her out of the car she began kicking and screaming again.

As they walked into the hospital one of the other doctor's shouted out "Do you want five of haldol?"

"Yeah bring it to exam 4" Abby replied. Luka placed Maggie down on a gurney and he and Abby began to put her in to hard restraints.

"Abby please don't do this to me I'm sorry I'll co-operate from now on, just please don't give me haldol" Maggie said with tears running down her face.

"It's too late Maggie" Abby said, holding back her own tears.

"Luka, you're a reasonable man, you won't let them do this to me"

"It will relax you Maggie I think it's for the best" Luka replied softly as he pushed the meds into Maggie.

Maggie had been moved up to the psych ward and Abby and Luka were sitting outside her room whilst the psychiatrist was talking to Maggie. "Why has she done this Luka? She was doing so well and she hadn't been off her meds in three years and now boom she's back off them"

"I don't know boo" Luka said putting his arm around Abby's shoulder, glancing into Maggie's room Luka saw the psychiatrist walking towards them "Maybe he'll be able to tell us" he said as they both got up.

"Why had she gone off her meds Carl?" Abby asked.

"She won't tell me, she wants to talk with you I think she may tell you"

"I don't feel like I can face her yet I'm so angry with her" Abby replied.

"Well it's your decision of course but I strongly advise you do go in there she's in a remorseful mood and would like to apologise to you and I believe that you don't go in there she's likely to have another episode."

"OK. Will come with me bab?" Abby asked looking over at Luka.

"Of course I will, I'm here for you now and always" and they walked over to Maggie's bed.

"Hi Mom"

"I'm so glad you're here I'm so sorry for what happened earlier on today I didn't mean to embarrass you, or you Luka but you know I have no control if I'm not on my meds"

"So why did you stop taking them?" Abby asked. Maggie tearfully explained that she had stopped taking her meds after the incident with Kyle and Abby's reaction to the whole fiasco and she just gave up caring about what happened to her. Abby felt a twinge of guilt when she heard this and Luka wrapped his arms around her instinctively knowing that she needed his support.

* * *

Maggie stayed with Abby and and Luka for a few weeks after she was released from the Psych ward. In the past few weeks Abby had begun to build a close relationship with her mother and she had never had such a good time with her she didn't even know that it was possible, there were still a few tensions but Luka straightened them out, she knew it was because of him that her mother and her had got on so well. She even felt a little upset when Maggie left to go back to Eric.

* * *

A few months later

Everything had been going really well for Abby, Luka and Kyle. Abby had found adapting to family life really easy and couldn't ask for anything more.

It was Saturday night and Abby and Luka were getting ready to watch a movie, Kyle had finally gone to sleep and they were both looking forward to some alone time. "Bab is there any ice cream?"

Luka opened the freezer door moved a couple of things around and replied "No, sorry"

"I need ice cream" Abby said with puppy dog eyes.

"OK I'll go out and get some" Luka said grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"Thanks bab"

"You're welcome" he said as he walked out of the door.

Luka had got the ice cream and was driving home when suddenly a tree fell down in the middle of the road, he didn't have time to stop the car and so had to swerve around to miss the tree and ended up driving into a ditch where the horn began to blare out as Luka laid there unconscious with his head pressing down on the steering wheel.

* * *

Abby had been sitting on the couch waiting for Luka for forty-five minutes and was beginning to get very worried thinking it shouldn't be taking him this long to get ice-cream. She hoped that he would be back soon because she had something important to discuss with him which was the reason she had asked him to switch his shift so that they could use this time to talk. As Abby was drifting off into her own world thinking of what she would say to Luka the phone began to ring. "Hello" she answered half expecting that it would be Luka calling to apologise for taking so long.

"Abby" replied Neela.

"Yeah"

"Abby I don't know how to tell you this"

"Tell me what?"

"It's Luka"

"What about Luka?" Abby replied trying unsuccessfully to hold back her tears.

"He's been in a car accident"

"Oh my God. What's his condition?"

"Have you got someone who can look after Kyle?" Neela asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't think he should see this" Abby collapsed to the floor "ABBY!" screamed Neela panicked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Abby, talk to me. Are you still there? Neela was continually shouting down the phone.

Abby finally responded "Yes I'm here stop shouting at me" she then began crying hysterically "If Luka is dead just tell me Neela I can't bear this agony any longer. I need to know don't make me go through the drive wondering"

"He's not dead Abby but I'm not going to lie to you it's not looking too good he's in a really bad way and I think you should get over here as soon as possible"

"Are you telling me he could still die?" Abby said between sobs.

"Just get here Abby and I'll explain more when you are here" Neela replied urgently.

"I'm on my way" Abby said just before putting the phone down.

Abby rushed upstairs to get Kyle, taking great care not to wake him as she picked him up and then she went back downstairs and chucked some bits into a bag, picked up her keys and ran next door and gently knocked on the door until the lady opened it. "Hi, I'm Abby. I know it's really late (it was now 1 o'clock in the morning) and that me and my boyfriend don't really know you but I kinda have a crisis situation here"

Looking at Abby's tear stained face the lady asked "What's the matter dear?" and with this Abby burst into uncontrollable sobbing explaining what had happened to Luka, the lady put her arm round her and said "There, there dear everything will be all right and I'd be glad to take care of the little one. You need to go be at his father's side now. What's the child's name by the way?"

"It's Kyle"

"Hello Kyle, I'm Sarah"

"Than you so much for doing this you don't know how much it means to me" Abby said dashing down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile in Trauma 1 Neela, Pratt and Ray were all busy working on Luka. "Right his pressures up now that he's intubated, we need to get him to CT stat" Pratt said.

"Their ready for us now" Ray said, putting the phone down.

Sam walked through the door "Oh my God Luka! What happened?" she asked, she had been busy working on another patient in Trauma 2 and didn't know that Luka had been brought in by the paramedics following a car accident. Neela explained what had happened to him as Ray and Pratt wheeled Luka off to CT. "Has someone called Abby?" Was Sam's first comment.

"Yes I did about 15 minutes ago she's on her way in and should be here any minute" Neela replied.

"If you need me to do anything let me know"

"Thanks Sam. So what happened with your guy next door?"

"He croaked"

"Sorry to hear that"

"Well you can't win them all. He was 86 and had a good life I think he was ready to go"

* * *

Abby ran through the ambulance bay doors "Frank, where is he?" she yelled.

"Trauma 1" he replied.

Abby ran down to Trauma 1, when she got there only Neela and Sam were there, no Luka.

"I better get back to work" Sam said walking out and giving Neela and Abby some privacy.

"Where's Luka?" Abby asked.

"He's in CT at the moment, but he's stabilized, we had to intubate him and he has a nasty lac on his head but I think he's through the worst of it now" Neela explained.

"When did they take him up?"

"About 5 minutes ago, they should be back soon"

"OK" Abby said breathing deeply trying to control her mood and be strong for Luka's sake.

* * *

When Ray and Pratt returned from CT Abby jumped up and snatched the films out of Ray's hands. "Hey" he said.

"Don't start with me Barnett, I'm in no mood for it at the moment"

Ray was about to say something in reply but Neela stopped him by whispering "No Ray"

"OK" he said.

As Abby looked at the films tears began to roll down her face and the other three looked at the films and then they understood why she was so upset. In unison they said "I'm so sorry Abby" she went down to the floor in a heap and cried uncontrollably. Neela knelt down to comfort her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Abby don't lose hope it may just be swelling on the brain and will reduce in a couple of days"

"Neela, look at the CT, he's never going to wake up, he will be in a permanent coma with machines keeping him alive"

"Abby, you don't know that for sure"

"Neela, can you leave me alone with him and make sure no one comes to bother me OK?" Abby said in tears.

"Sure but if you decide you need to talk to someone page me" Neela said.

"Yep OK" Abby said taking hold of Luka's hand. As soon as Neela had left Abby rested her head on Luka's chest and broke down.

The next day after Luka had been moved to the ICU Abby decided that she had to go home and get Kyle as it was unfair to impose any further on Sarah.

* * *

Abby took a deep breath before knocking on the door trying to compose herself. Sarah opened the door with Kyle in her arms, he had his favourite rattle that he was playing with, and when Abby saw him she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello dear. What happened at the hospital?"

Abby couldn't help it she burst into tears "I'm sorry" she said feeling the need to apologize as she was letting all her emotions out on a complete stranger.

"Don't be ridiculous you ave nothing to be sorry for you go ahead and let it all out if that's what you need to do. Come on sweetie I've just baked some cookies why don't you come in and tell me all about it, it looks like you need someone to talk to.

Abby took Sarah up on her offer and told her everything about what had happened and how she never got to tell Luka what she had wanted to say last night. "Why did I have to ask for ice cream, I didn't need ice cream. How could I lose the love of my life over something as stupid as ice cream for God's sake!" Abby cried out.

"You can't think like that sweetie, what happened last night is not your fault" Sarah said.

"How am I supposed to explain to Kyle that his Daddy will never be coming home again"

"You don't, not yet anyway, you said your friend at the hospital said you shouldn't lose hope. He's not gone yet"

"Yeah, but she was trying to be a friend and comfort me I don't think she really believes what she was saying"

"OK, but you do need to believe that he's going to pull through this and you said that had something important to tell him, so go tell him"

"I don't think he can hear me"

"That's beside the point. You're doing as much for you as for him, I'm telling you if you don't tell him you'll regret it for the rest of your life, believe me I speak from experience" As Abby picked up Kyle and began to leave Sarah said "And if you need me to look after Kyle again I'd be happy to do so I don't work now and he's such a nice boy"

"Takes after his father, thanks for everything" Abby said giving Sarah a quick hug "It's been a big help"

"I've always got more cookies if you need to have another chat"

* * *

A week later

As Abby walked through the ER with Kyle everybody gave them and awkward smile and asked how Luka was doing. She replied the same way to all of them "No change" However, when Neela asked, Abby went into a bit more detail "The neurologist is going to talk to me today about what the next step is"

"I'll keep my fingers crossed" Neela said before being called off to a double trauma.

As Abby reached the elevator she bumped into Kerry who asked how Luka was and said "My prayers are with you all"

Abby was sitting next to Luka with Kyle on her lap, who was reaching out to hold Luka's hand when the neurologist came in to speak with her "Dr Lockhart" he began.

"Call me Abby" she said softly.

"OK, Abby, as you know Dr Kovac has been in this vegetative state for the past week and has shown no improvement and having obtained his medical records I have noted that it states...."

Abby cut him off "He doesn't want to live in this condition"

"Yes, you were the witness for his living will?"

"Uh-huh" Abby said to beginning to cry "I'm sorry I can't be here right now" and she went running with Kyle in her arms now crying because he had been taken away from his Daddy, Abby ran in the direction in the cafeteria.

* * *

Abby was sitting in the cafeteria quietly sobbing, rocking Kyle in her arms who was now sleeping. She had been sitting there for an hour now and just couldn't seem to get up and go back to Luka's bedside even though she desperately wanted to spend as much time with him as she possibly could. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her "Hello stranger"

"Carter, Hi" she said turning around. "What are you doing here?"

As soon as she was facing him Carter saw her tear stained face and looking at the redness in her eyes he realised that she had been crying for a long time. He put his arms around her as best he could considering she was holding onto Kyle "Abby what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"It's Luka"

"What about Luka?"

"He's in a coma John. He's been in a coma for a week and has shown no improvement and because he has a living will they're going to take him off the vent tomorrow morning"

"Oh my God, Abby I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?"

"Not very well I can't even make myself move from this damn cafeteria to go and sit with him even though I want to so badly. Carter I love him so much and it really hurts that I'm going to lose him after tomorrow" she said before hysterically crying "I don't know if I can get through this"

"You just need to get up and go back to his side and be there for him, does he know how much you love him?"

"No"

"Then you have to tell him Abby"

"That's what my neighbour said about a week ago but I don't know if I can Carter"

"You have to try. If you don't you'll regret it"

"She said that too. I will try" Picking up a tissue to wipe her face she said "So why are you here anyway?"

"That's not important now, go to Luka Abby and I'll speak to you tomorrow"

"Thanks Carter" Abby said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to the ICU.

* * *

"Bab, I don't know if you can hear me but there's something I need to tell you" she wiped away a few more tears before continuing. "I love you, so much and Kyle loves you, that's him holding your hand now" Then Abby took a deep breath "The night of the accident when I asked you to switch your shift because I had something to tell you, well that something was that I want to marry you and I'm pregnant so you see you can't leave me because I need you, Kyle needs you and this one needs you" she said taking a hold of Luka's hand and placing it on her belly, then she broke down into tears.

* * *

It was the morning that Luka's vent was going to be turned off. Abby had asked Sarah to take Kyle again as she didn't want him here for this, she had also asked Neela to be with her for support. Neela was with Abby holding her hand as the neurologist switched off the vent, they all watched the heart monitor as the beep slowed down until...

"Asystole, I'm very sorry" and the neurologist walked out of the room.

"Nooooooooo" Abby screamed before breaking down into hysterical crying, Neela held her tightly in a hug and together they sank to the floor as Abby's legs buckled from underneath her due to the state she was in.

Neela was almost crying as much as Abby at this point "I don't know what to say Abby I'm so sorry he really was a great man and I know how much you loved him"


	11. Chapter 11

Abby and Neela had been huddled on the floor, crying for about a minute when Abby thought she heard a noise "What was that?" she asked, becoming alert listening for the noise.

"What?" Neela asked

Blip

"That" Abby said pulling herself off of the floor so that she could look at Luka's heart monitor and see if the noise confirmed what she hoped. Blip, came the noise again and the monitor was registering a definite heartbeat. Abby took hold of Luka's hand. "Come on bab come back to me" and the heartbeat showing on the monitor began to quicken. "That's it" Abby said bringing his hand up to her mouth, kissing it gently. A few moments later and Luka was back to normal sinus rhythm.

"Abby" he said softly.

"I'm here" she said bursting into tears, although this time they were tears of joy.

"I'll go and get the neurologist" Neela said, partly to give Abby and Luka some privacy. Abby leaned over and softly kissed Luka's lips and felt him kiss back.

"What happened Abby?" he asked.

"We'll talk about it when the neurologist gets here right now I need you to rest.

"OK" he replied.

The neurologist arrived about half an hour later as he had been tied up with another patient. He explained to Luka what had happened to him over the past week and suggested that Luka be admitted for a couple more days just to make sure everything was fine considering his miraculous recovery.

Once the neurologist had left the room Luka said to Abby "Boo, you must have really had a tough time this past week. Do you know what made me fight and come back?"

"What?"

"You. I heard your voice and it made me realise that I had to come back to you to see you again, to feel your soft embrace, to feel your kiss, thank you" On hearing this Abby kissed Luka.

"That's exactly what I fought for, moments like this when I have you all to myself"

"Bab, do you have any recollection of what I was saying to you?" she asked, hoping that he would be able to remember everything she had told him about wanting to get married and being pregnant again.

"I do have a faint memory of you mentioning something about being pregnant, is that right?" he asked.

"Yeah. You don't remember anything else?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope, that's it" he replied. "Why did you say anything else?"

"It wasn't that important" she said with a look of disappointment. She could wait a few more days until Luka was feeling better before bringing up marriage.

On seeing the look of disappointment etched on Abby's face Luka asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no everything is great" she replied putting on a brave face.

"So, how far along are you?"

"About two and a half months"

"That night by the lake?" Luka asked with a wicked smile.

"That would be my guess" Abby replied.

"It's great news Abby; you've made me the happiest man alive"

"You don't think it's too soon?" Abby said in all seriousness. "I mean Kyle is on four months old, I would have liked to have a bit of a bigger gap before having the next one" Abby sat down on Luka's bed.

"Honestly, I think its fine" Luka replied hugging Abby.

* * *

The next day Abby brought Kyle to the hospital to see Luka "Hi little man" Luka said taking hold of Kyle and lifting him up to blow raspberries on his stomach.

Whilst Kyle and Luka were having their reunion someone knocked on the door to Luka's room and Carter popped his head in "Is it OK for me to come in?"

"Absolutely" Luka replied. "Abby told me she saw you in the cafeteria the other day. What are you doing back in Chicago?" Luka asked.

"Um, I'm here with Kem. She's up in OB at the moment, having just delivered our son Jake"

"That's great news Carter" Abby said getting up from the chair next to Luka's bed to give him a congratulatory hug.

"Yeah, that's great news" reiterated Luka. "Coincidentally have you met our son Kyle?"

"I saw him the other day but he was fast asleep, hello there I'm Dr Carter" he said, Kyle began to laugh "What's so funny, huh?" Carter asked.

"It's just his way of saying he likes you" replied Abby, she had moved over to the edge of Luka's bed so that Carter could sit down, they all had a lot to talk about what had gone on in the past fifteen months of their lives.

A day later Luka was discharged from hospital with a clean bill of health. Before going home he and Abby visited Carter, Kem and baby Jake. Whilst Abby was busy fussing over the baby Luka pulled Carter aside and asked him if he could do a favour for him in a couple of weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a few weeks later and Abby and Luka were back at the hospital because Abby was having her first scan. The reason she was having a scan so early was because of her age and she wanted to make sure there were no abnormalities with the baby.

"Hello you two" Dr Coburn said.

"Hi" replied Abby and Luka.

"It seems like only five minutes ago I was delivering Kyle, you certainly didn't waste any time did you?" she asked cheekily.

"No I guess not" Abby replied embarrassed.

"Hop on to the bed and you know the procedure"

"Yep, lie back, lift up my shirt and wait" Abby replied. "Ohh that's a bit cold" Abby said as Coburn began the ultrasound.

"Baby has a nice strong heartbeat and everything looks normal" Coburn said as she passed the scanner across Abby's belly.

As Luka and Abby were watching the picture on the TV Abby noticed that although the baby was very small you could make out a head and a mouth that was periodically opening as the head moved forwards, "What's she doing?" Abby asked.

"Hiccuping, it's totally normally for the baby to do this it just means it's swallowed a bit of amniotic fluid but there's nothing to be worried about everything is fine and the baby is looking very healthy" Coburn replied.

"Did you want a DVD of the scan?"

"You can do that?" Luka asked.

"Yeah we've just started to do it in the last couple of months; it's a nice little keepsake"

"That would be great" said Abby. Coburn gave them the DVD and said that she would see them again in a couple of months just to make sure everything was going OK.

As Abby and Luka left the hospital Luka said to Abby "So you think this ones going to be a girl then?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You said she when you were having the scan"

"Did I?" Abby said completely oblivious to what she had said whilst having the scan. Luka I just nodded "I guess I must feel that it's a girl then, I think it would be nice to have a girl and then we will have one of each" she said smiling at Luka.

"That sounds nice" Luka replied and then gave Abby a kiss.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Abby asked Luka as he had asked her earlier if Sarah could baby-sit for them tonight so that he could take her out but hadn't said anymore.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

"I hate you; you're not even going to give me a little clue are you?"

"Nope" he said laughing.

"Fine" Abby replied "See if I care" Luka loved to see her squirm when she didn't get her own way.

* * *

That night Abby came downstairs wearing a dress "Is this OK for where we're going?"

"Yeah you look great" Luka replied. "I'm just popping next door to Sarah's and then we can go"

"OK" Abby said making sure that nothing was left switched on in the apartment and that no windows were left open then she locked the door and caught up with Luka who had just walked out of Sarah's door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Surely you can tell me where we're going now" Abby said pleadingly.

"No, all will be revealed soon enough" he responded.

The entire drive to the restaurant went like that conversation in the apartment building with Abby trying to find out what they were doing and Luka finding great amusement in letting her stew. He pulled into the restaurant car park and Abby exclaimed "It's my favourite restaurant, which means it's expensive we can't afford this Luka?"

"Yes we can, you forget I earn a little bit more than you"

"Thanks for reminding me" Abby said dejectedly thinking you had to rub it in.

"As you have told me so many times before my money is our money" he said with a playful grin on his face.

They walked into the restaurant and the waiter said "Your table is ready sir" and walked them over to the best table in the restaurant with a great view of the city. As Abby followed the waiter and Luka to the table she noticed something very odd about the restaurant, they were the only ones there.

"Luka have you hired this place out for the night?"

"Maybe" he said which Abby correctly interpreted as meaning yes.

"How did you manage to do it?" Abby asked.

"I got Carter to pull a few strings" he said.

"So why have you hired this place out?" Abby asked.

"All in good time" he said. "Now eat your meal" he said seeing the waiter bringing over the food that he had pre-ordered. He had got Abby's favourite meal.

The waiter cleared the plates from the table and before desert was brought out Luka got down on one knee and proposed to Abby for the third time. "Abby I hope you will do me the great honour of becoming my wife"

Abby moved off of her chair and joined Luka on the floor taking his hand in hers "Yes I want to marry you but I do have one condition, I want us to get married in Croatia so we'll have to do it in the next few months because I won't be able to fly out there otherwise"

Luka placed the ring on Abby's finger, kissed her passionately and said "Abby why are you so good to me?" he asked, touched that she wanted to get married in his home country.

"I don't know I suppose it's because you're handy to have around" she said. Luka started to tickle her "OK, OK and because I love you, can you stop me tickling me now or I'll have to kick your ass" she said playfully.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry that it's been so long, hope you like it and that it was worth the wait : )**

It was a week later and Abby was going back to work today, Luka had put her on the same shift as himself so that he would be there should there be any problems. They were going to announce their engagement today which was another reason that Luka had put them on the same shift. Luka had been desperate to share their good news but had given strict instructions to keep it quiet until they were both at work and could enjoy the moment together.

They walked through the entrance hand in hand and up to the admit desk. Everybody was already there as it was the shift change "Can I have everyone's attention please" Luka yelled. "Abby and I have some news we would like to share with you" Everybody quietened down to hear what the news was. "Go on Abby" Luka nudged her on the shoulder so that she was standing slightly forward to him; he wanted her to say as he knew how much it meant to her.

"Luka and I are going to be getting married" she said with a huge grin.

"Congratulations" everybody said and and the girls hugged and kissed Abby whilst the blokes congratulated Luka and shook his hand. As Neela went to hug Abby she whispered "When did all this happen?"

"About a week ago" Abby replied.

"You bitch, I was on the phone to you last night and you didn't say anything. I thought I was supposed to be your best friend?"

"You are and I wanted to tell you but I had told Luka that he had to wait for me to come back to work before he could say anything so it wouldn't be very fair if I didn't honour that is it?"

"OK, I'm really happy for you"

"After rounds are you free to go to Jumbo Mart with me and get some coffee because I need to ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" Then Luka started rounds.

Abby and Neela were now over at the Jumbo Mart drinking their coffee "So what did you want to ask me?" Neela asked.

"I was wondering if you would be my maid of honour?" Abby replied nervously.

"Really?" Neela asked taken aback.

"Yeah I can't think of anyone better. Like you said earlier you're my best friend, there is one tiny thing that may cause a bit of a problem though"

"What?" Neela said puzzled.

"When Luka asked me to marry him I agreed on one condition and that condition was that we got married in Croatia and with the cost of the wedding you will have to pay for your flights and accommodation because we won't be able to afford it"

"Abby I'm going to be your maid of honour, if you can't splash out for a wedding then when can you splash out, besides it will be like a vacation wrapped up into the wedding" They hugged briefly and then Neela asked "Have you set a date yet?"

"Yes we have actually, it's going to be August 20th"

"Abby that's only two weeks away, why the rush?" Neela asked in disbelief.

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you, I'm pregnant again and if we don't get married soon I won't be able to fly, plus I don't want to look like I'm having a shotgun wedding" Abby replied laughing.

"Wow that's great news I'm so happy for you guys. Well we're gonna have our work cut out for us the next week or so getting everything sorted for the wedding"

"Actually Luka and his Dad have sorted everything for the day all we have to worry about is the Hen night"

"OK, excellent" Neela said and they left the store and walked back to the ER.

As Neela and Abby arrived back at the ER they were sent straight to Trauma. "Kevin Williams, eyes open, fractured tib and fib..." said Doris taking her victim to Trauma 2.

"Bp's 100 over 60, he's had 10mg of Mematromophite, 200 of tramadol. On my count, 1,2,3" said Zadro whose victim was now in Trauma 1.

"Right guys thank you very much indeed" Luka said to the medics. "Right Sam get the second line in"

"Yep"

"Haleh can I have 10mg of morphine please and let's get bloods off, U's and E's, CBC, coag, cross match with 6 units and I'll have 2 of group specific. Hi, I'm Luka Kovac, you're in County General, we're going to try and make you as comfortable as possible all right?"

"Luka, it's the guy that collapsed at admit earlier" Sam said.

"Oh right, OK when he goes up to x-ray we'll get a trauma screen OK? Oh car rolled right over him" Luka said as he removed the guy's shirt exposing a black tyre mark across the man's abdomen.

"Claire" said the victim.

"Do you want me to call her for you?" Sam asked.

"No point" he replied.

"Well I'm sure if she knew..."

"No point, everything she said is true"

"Well I doubt the guy in the trunk would agree" Sam said glancing over to trauma 2 were they were working on the other victim "Said you saved his life"

"Is he alright?"

"Luka, pressures dropped systolic only 80, he's very tachy"

"That's a very big bleed, need to get the blood in both lines when it arrives OK?"

"Get his head down" Haleh said "Sam, can you put the saline through the pressure infuser, this isn't looking too good is it?" Haleh continued, looking over at Luka who was now examining the guy's abdomen.

"Abdomen's really distended, bleeding into his belly. Right, we need to get the surgeons down here stat! If we don't get this young man up to the OR I'm afraid he is not going to make it"

"He's lost his output" Haleh said.

"Start compressions please" Luka replied.

Sam had now been doing compressions for a while whilst Haleh was bagging the guy. "Pulse check please" asked Luka.

Sam stopped doing compressions as Haleh checked for a pulse, she shook her head "Still no output"

"Asystolic for too long. Pupils fixed and dilated and no respiratory effort, right if everyone agrees I think we should stop" Luka suggested. "Time of death 12:08. Thank you all very much indeed"

Luka walked into trauma 2 "How is he?" he asked Abby.

"He's fine, just sending him up to x-ray, lucky considering a car went smashing into the back of the car he was in the trunk of. How about the other guy?"

"He died"

"Sorry bab"

"Well at least the guy redeemed himself saving this guy's life after almost killing him"

* * *

Later on in the lounge Neela and Abby were talking about what they were going to do for Abby's hen night.

"So what do you want to do for your hen night?" Neela asked taking their coffees over to the table where Abby was already sitting.

"I don't know really, I was thinking of going for a meal and then go to that new comedy club Jongeleurs, what do you think?"

"Sounds great. Have you guys decided what you're doing for your honeymoon yet?"

"Yeah, we're gonna stay in Croatia with Luka's father for a week because we haven't seen him since Kyle's christening and then we thought we would go to Australia for a couple of weeks"

"Multiple victims from a fire rolling up" Jerry said coming into the lounge.

"No rest for the wicked" Abby sighed.

"We'll catch up later" Neela said.

* * *

Later on that night Luka, Abby, Neela, Ray and Morris were all out at Ike's as it was a Friday. They had been there a couple of hours and had been drinking when Ray said "So, Neela, you promised me the hottest August, I'm still waiting"

Abby nudged Neela and said "Oh yeah" everybody around the table started to laugh, including Neela.

"Ray continued "It took me a while but I cracked your weather code, I thought a warm front was coming over and that it was going to be hot and wet" the table was in hysterics as Ray just kept going "There's going to be 8 inches in winter, Neela you have to let me know the forecast for the next 48 hours?"

Playing along with the joke Neela replied "Hot and sweaty" people began to cry from laughter.

"Well as fun as this all is I'm gonna be off" Abby said and Luka got up to go home with her.

"Oh come on stay a little longer" everyone said.

"No, I'm tired" Abby replied.

"Why, Luka hasn't got you pregnant again has he?" Morris said jokingly but seeing Abby and Luka's reaction realised this was the case.

"How do you always know I'm pregnant Morris?"

"It's a gift" he smiled.

"Congratulations" Ray said getting up and giving Abby a hug.

"If we want to catch the EL we better be off" Luka said.

"Bye"


	14. Chapter 14

"Bye Bab" Abby said about to leave her and Luka's apartment.

"Not so fast boo" Luka said grabbing hold of Abby's wrist and pulling her close to him "I want a proper goodbye before you go off for your hen night"

"I'm gonna be late Luka, I've got to pick Neela up" and with that she gave Luka a kiss and left.

Abby, Neela, Maggie, Sam, Kerry, Chuny and Haleh were now in Jongeleurs waiting for the show to begin. They had had a lovely meal at the noodle house which Maggie insisted on paying for despite everyone's protests that they would pay for their own meals. They had now been waiting half an hour for the show and the DJ said "My lords, ladies and gentlemen please take your seats as the show is about to begin" The lights dimmed and Robbie Williams' Let me Entertain you was played.

Then the compere came on stage "I just need to explain some of the audience responses. When I raise my hands like this I want you all to go woo" he raised his hands and the audience all said "woo"

"Great and when I lower my hands I want you to go ahh"

He lowered his hands and everyone went "ahh" then he began to raise his hands and then lower them making the audience go "woo ahh" and began to do the movements faster and faster until everyone had worked out what was going on.

"I noticed the blokes stopped first and by the end it was only the ladies voices because their better at faking it" this joke got a big laugh then he introduced the first act and the show began.

The show had now finished and the girls were discussing the acts, they all agreed that the first guy was the best and that they were all in stitches with laughter, the second was rubbish and the third was good. Then they began to discuss what their favourite jokes were. "I liked the Michael Jackson joke" Abby said.

"Was that the one where he was going on holiday to Tampa with the kids, that was a classic" Sam said. "My favourite was the one about that coca cola spend $1.75 billion on advertising as if we are going to see a poster and say what's that I must try that"

"What about the one where he said I don't understand how people get lost up a mountain, if you don't know where you are start going downhill, I mean it's like getting lost up a ladder" Neela said. They continued discussing a few more jokes before all leaving after Abby thanked them for a great evening.

Abby arrived home and Luka asked her if she had a good time "It was great" she replied "You would have liked a joke were a guy's wife brought him men are from Mars and women are from Venus, it should be renamed women like this shit men don't, so he went and got this book called everything men know about women as you can see it's rather a thin book and if you open any page there all blank"

Luka began laughing "Sounds about right" he said. After looking in on Kyle they went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now a week later and it was the day of Luka and Abby's wedding. Luka had asked Carter to be his best man and was introducing him to his father in the church. "John Carter this is my father Tomislav Kovac"

"Very nice to meet you sir" said Carter shaking his hand.

"Likewise" replied Luka's father. Soon after the ceremony began.

As Abby began to walk down the aisle Luka's face lit up and he whispered "wow" Abby was wearing a white dress with a corset style top with beading on it and then it went into a very simple skirt with beading at the bottom. Her hair was in an elaborate French twist. She was walking down the aisle to an instrumental version of U2's All I want is You she had requested this as it was her and Luka's song. As she listened she thought of the lyrics...

You say you want

Diamonds on a ring of gold

You say you want

Your story to remain untold

But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you....

Abby had now reached Luka's side and softly said to him "You, all I want is you"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Luka lifted Abby's veil and kissed her passionately, everyone in the church stood up and applauded Abby and Luka as they walked down the aisle and out of the church, neither of them could stop from smiling they were both so happy. They got into the limo that was taking them to the reception.

"Abby you have made me so happy today" Luka said.

"Ditto" Abby replied.

"Now introducing Mr and Mrs Kovac to the dancefloor" said the DJ as the opening lyrics of Aerosmith's I don't want to miss a thing were heard.

"OK, I believe that the staff of the ER wants to come up and say something" said the DJ.

"Abby, Luka you have both been through so much in the past 6 months and we all want to show how much you both mean to us by doing what we are about to do, don't blame us if it goes horribly wrong we didn't have much time to rehearse, as I'm sure you know we have busy jobs and you didn't give us long to prepare, hope you like it" Neela said and then she passed the mike over to Haleh who started everyone singing, Everlasting Love.

"Thanks everyone" Abby said "That was a really thoughtful thing to do and whilst I have the chance I want to thank you all for coming here today, I know you had the extra expense of buying a plane ticket so it means all the more to us that you all came"

"She got that right, this hasn't exactly helped lighten my debt and I have creditors chasing me every day now" Morris said to Jerry.

"You should do what I have" Jerry replied.

"What's that then big guy?"

"Ask for an attachment of earnings"

"And what is an attachment of earnings prey tell?"

"It's where the creditors get a monthly payment direct from your wages meaning that you never miss the money and you don't have to worry about whether you made a payment or not"

"Thanks I'm gonna look into that"

"So, how's married life so far?" Neela asked Abby and Luka.

"Neela, have you forgotten that we have both been married before?"

"Yes I know but you weren't married to each other"

"Good point, well made" Luka said.

"So far so good" Abby added.

"Last song of the night guys" interrupted the DJ

"Abigail may I dance with you as long as that is OK with my son?"

"It's Abby Dad and I'm dancing with you don't worry about Luka I'm sure he can find someone to dance with can't you bab?"

"Ha ha" replied Luka and asked Neela to dance with him as Robbie Williams' Angels began playing


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of the ER staff stayed to help Luka and Abby clear up after the reception as they were clearing up, Neela said "I never realised how beautiful Croatia is Dr Kovac and to think that when I was in England I was only a 4 hour flight away from all of this"

"Well, I keep telling people how beautiful and historic Croatia is, maybe now when I say things people will listen to me"

"Don't worry bab, that will never happen" Abby said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey" Luka said.

"What?" said Abby flashing puppy dog eyes at Luka.

"No! Anything but that, you know that look makes me melt"

A few hours later and the hall had just about been cleared. "OK guys we better say goodbye because we're flying back tomorrow" Ray said.

"This time tomorrow night I will be working in the ER" Neela said.

"You're kidding right?" Abby remarked.

"No, it's true what they say, no rest for the wicked"

"I wouldn't say you're wicked Neela" Abby replied

"That's because you don't know her as well as you think you do" Ray said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh really and you think you know Neela better than me Ray?"

"I did live with her for over a year, I think it's safe to say that I had some insight into her personality. Anyway we really have to get going now we have an early flight to catch tomorrow" Neela and Abby hugged and then Neela, Ray, Morris, Jerry, Weaver, Haleh and Chuny left.

"Are you two ready to go home now?" Tomislav asked.

"Just a minute Dad" Luka said as he took Kyle off Maggie who had been looking after him for the night. "OK let's go"

They walked into the house "Abby I want you to treat this house as your own don't forget your family now, I've set up a crib in your room for Kyle"

"Thanks Dad, I take it we're in my old room?" Luka asked.

"Yep"

Luka took Abby on a brief tour of the house and then they went to bed before putting Kyle in his crib.

"Goodnight Mrs Kovac"

"Goodnight Mr Kovac" and they fell asleep snuggled up in each others arms.

Luka took Abby and Kyle to the tourist sites in Zagreb and also took them to places that had special meaning to him and although it was painful he visited Danjela, Marco and Jasna's graves as he does every time he goes back to Croatia but this time it didn't feel quite so sad because he had a new family now and Abby was holding his hand all the time they were there. They also spent a few days on the beach and before they knew it was time to leave Croatia and Luka's father and head out to Singapore and then on to Australia.

* * *

Luka and Abby were happy to be leaving Singapore as the humidity was just a bit too much for them and it would be a bit cooler in Port Douglas, their next destination. They were on a night flight from Singapore to Cairns and they were quite lucky that the plane was almost empty so they could lie down across the seats. They arrived at Cairns airport at 5 o'clock in the morning and then had an hour's bus ride to Port Douglas and their accommodation for the next couple of days. They were absolutely knackered when they arrived at their accommodation but had been warned to only have an hour or two sleep otherwise they would have trouble sleeping for the duration of their stay.

Luka was having a shower when he heard Abby scream.


End file.
